The invention relates to an aspirator pump, especially for medical purposes, having a receptacle with two chambers arranged alongside each other, which are connected with a suction tube, and on each of which an element is arranged which is movable approximately parallel to the other, each partially enclosing a hollow space for generating a vacuum. The two movable elements are connected to each other by means of a lever, whose two end parts are attached at the upper area of the respective movable elements, and whose middle part is movably attached in a bearing positioned between the chambers. In the upper area of each movable element a one way valve is installed, which opens when the pressure in the hollow space is higher than the surrounding air pressure.
An aspirator pump of this type is known, for example, from EP 245 876. With the pump described there, two receptacles are connected with each other through a U-shaped connecting element. Over each container is mounted a vacuum pump, whose movable pump element slides along the sides of the container during the pumping motion. In this way, a vacuum is generated in the space formed by the movable element and the upper end of the receptacle, which through a valve creates a vacuum in the receptacle and thereby sucks secretions or other fluids or vomit from, for example, the mouth of a patient. The two movable pump elements arranged alongside one another are connected with each other through a common lever, so that with every motion of the lever one of the two movable elements creates at all times a vacuum for sucking in through the catheter. In this way, dead times in the operation of the pump are avoided. The pump functions very reliably, but is also relatively expensively constructed. The cleaning of the pump which is necessary following every aspiration requires a very costly disassembly. Both receptacles are openly connected with each other, so that with every stroke motion in a relatively large volume, a vacuum is generated by a relatively small stroke of a movable element each time.
A completely different type of aspirator pump is known from EP 271 620. The hand-operated pump described there has a single hollow space in which a vacuum is generated for evacuating body fluids and the like. The hand operation requires a relatively high mechanical effort, for example owing to the use of return springs. Due to the alternating of suction times and dead times in connection with the operation of this pump, continuous suction is not possible, so that the suction process runs correspondingly slowly. Moreover, owing to the periodic interruption of the suction process, a check valve at the distal end of the catheter is necessary. In addition to this, working with this pump is very tiring over a long period of time, as the work necessary for evacuation is performed exclusively by opening and closing the hand of the operator.